


Тысяча жизней

by DrWinter



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, College, Historical, Love, M/M, Sad, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, theres kinda a happy ending, they can't catch a break, tsoa - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: Ахиллес и Патрокл встречаются в каждой из жизней. Они обречены касаться друг друга, но так никогда и не обнять.Реинкарнация-ау на всём протяжении истории.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A thousand lifetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105093) by [emma91011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma91011/pseuds/emma91011). 



> thanks for permission to translate с:
> 
> Беты: jriver, Deathwing ♥

– Я бы узнал его и в смерти, – говоришь ты. Но ты не знаешь смерть, ты никогда не встречал её. Ты надеешься увидеть его снова, делая свой последний вдох.

Ахиллес не становится богом. Он решает умереть. Он выбирает тебя.

Ты и понятия не имеешь, что судьба благословила тебя. Ты никогда не познаешь смерть до конца. Не будешь жить долго и счастливо в подземном мире. Ты будешь знать только боль и страдания. Будешь жить земной жизнью. Будешь узнавать его снова и снова до конца дней.

 

Проходит несколько сотен лет, и ты возрождаешься в знатной семье, которая может себе позволить оплачивать твоё обучение. В школу в Афинах ты идёшь вместе с такими же мальчиками, как и ты. Один из них вызывает у тебя интерес – белокурый и быстроногий, он питает надежду стать императором.

Его зовут Ахиллес, в честь любимого героя войны, а тебя – Патрокл, так что кажется закономерным, что вы становитесь друзьями. Ими были и ваши тёзки, в конце концов. Как бы то ни было, ты влюблён в него и не уверен, что чувствует он, но не можешь не замечать взгляды украдкой и порой долгие касания.

Он умирает во время пожара, прежде чем ты узнаёшь форму его губ.

 

В городе новый мессия, и заносчивый мальчик по имени Ахиллес разгневан. Он должен был стать обладателем всей этой славы и известности, как и все из его семьи до него, ведь он происходит из императорского римского рода, а ты из слуг.

Ты прислуживаешь его семье и наблюдаешь за тем, как они терроризируют евреев, следующих за Христом. Однажды ночью ты находишь его плачущим – его зелёные глаза полны страха. Он говорит тебе, что верит, и ты не можешь сделать ничего, кроме как поцеловать его.

Его отец обо всём узнаёт и убивает его. Ты следуешь за ним, уверяя, что во имя Бога, но единственная религия, которую ты знаешь – это он.

 

Ты в цивилизации майя – бежишь через лес. За тобой по пятам бежит светловолосый мальчик, который выглядит как бог. Он особенный среди вашего темноволосого народа, но потому что они знают – существование его матери и отца под сомнением.

Вы становитесь друзьями. Вброд переходите реку, взбираетесь на деревья, дерётесь с дикими собаками. Ты даже спишь в его руках во время охотничьих вылазок.

Когда он целует тебя, ты встревожен. У тебя есть пара – она красива, но она не может заставить тебя чувствовать всё то, что ты чувствуешь с ним. Ты влюблён в этот луч солнца.

Ты избран для жертвоприношения и слышишь его плач о тебе. Ты всё равно умираешь. Он держит твоё окровавленное тело и проклинает богов, забравших его у тебя.

 

Наступает эпоха Раннего Возрождения – искусство снова наводняет города, и вместе с ним приходит красивый солнечный мальчик. Ты рисуешь его, пока он бегает по улицам города. Однажды он замечает это и просит нарисовать его ночью.

Он обнажён, и ты забываешь про картину – ты полностью, абсолютно и совершенно объят блаженством. Это случается регулярно. Когда ты не с ним, твои руки тянутся к нему, болят о мальчике со странным иностранным именем. Ахиллес. Оно сбегает с твоего языка, как холодная вода в жаркий летний день.

Зимой он умирает от чумы. Ты умираешь спустя два месяца. Говорят, это была чума, но ты мог бы поклясться, что разбитое сердце.

 

Незнакомые белые люди вторгаются в твои земли. Блондин, которого зовут Ахиллесом, разжигает в тебе интерес. Он хорошо обращается с тобой, защищает. Однажды ночью в лесу он целует тебя.

Он приходит, когда может; рассказывает о своём странном мире. Твоё сердце его, и ты никогда не знал, каким же удивительным на вкус может быть другой человек.

Его люди вступают в бой с твоими. Он поражён стрелой. Ты – пулей. Вы умираете в ста футах друг от друга, и каждый зовёт второго по имени.

 

Железная дорога – это новое для Америки, и ты работал над каждым шагом пути. Твой друг Ахиллес работал с тобой. Ты любишь его, но знаешь, что не можешь быть с ним.

Однажды ночью вся бригада напивается: ты целуешь его, и он убегает. Он говорит, что любит тебя, но это неправильно. Это ваша последняя встреча.

Ты женишься на красивой брюнетке, потому что терпеть не можешь блондинок, но кричишь его имя, когда занимаешься с ней сексом.

В этой жизни никто не умирает молодым. Только ваши сердца.

 

Вспыхивает война, и все сплачиваются. Твой лучший друг отправляется сражаться на Тихий океан. Ты умоляешь его не уходить – он говорит, что скоро вернётся.

Накануне отъезда ты напиваешься и наконец находишь в себе мужество поцеловать его. Он с силой отвечает на поцелуй, и вы несколько часов подряд занимаетесь любовью. Утром ты видишь только записку: «Скоро увидимся».

Несколькими месяцами позднее ты сжимаешь армейские жетоны над его гробом и проклинаешь то высшее существо, которое создало твой личный ад.

 

Диско и марихуана в моде. Геи – нет. Ты накуриваешься и делаешь вид, что не влюблён в своего блондинистого напарника по лабораторной. Однажды ночью он просит позаниматься с ним и целует тебя.

Ахиллес, звезда футбола, в конечном счёте оказывается геем. И ты тоже, лошара. Вы проводите ночь в его машине, трахаясь, как он говорит. Ты погряз так сильно.

Несколько членов команды обнаруживают и избивают вас. Он совершает самоубийство.

 

Ты въезжаешь в общежитие колледжа. Мама плачет, а папа притворяется, будто ему всё равно, но ты видишь слезинку-другую. Они уходят, и ты встречаешь соседа по комнате и начинаешь общаться.

Ночью ты идёшь на вечеринку и танцуешь, танцуешь, танцуешь; твоё внимание привлекает белокурый парнишка. Ты понимаешь, что это не старшая школа и не пятидесятые, так что подходишь и непринуждённо завязываешь разговор.

Протягивая руку, он называет тебе своё имя:

– Ахиллес.

– Патрокл.

В этой жизни вы получаете шанс.


End file.
